ben_bradenfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Star Wars Celebration 2017 Orlando
Was haben wir doch alle mitgefiebert? Gefühlt die halbe Jedipedia schaute gebannt auf ihre elektronischen Endgeräte, um den Beginn der Star Wars Celebration 2017 Orlando live mitzuerleben. Die Star Wars Celebration ist jedes Mal ein Erlebnis für jeden Fan und dieses Jahr war es das erste Mal, dass ich (Darth Oblivius) mich wirklich mit dieser einmaligen Veranstaltung beschäftigt habe. Mit vielen anderen Benutzern unseres Wikis schaute ich mir fast vier Tage die Live-Streams aus Orlando an, um die neusten Informationen über mein Lieblingsuniversum (nach dem in dem ich lebe natürlich^^) zu erhalten. Deshalb habe ich euch hier in meinem Teil des Blocks meine Highlights der ersten beiden Tage aus Orlndo zusammengestellt. Die beiden anderen Tage (also Samstag und Sonntag) konnte ich aufgrund von persönlichen Anliegen (eigentlich war ich nur für zwei Tage nicht zu Hause^^) leider nicht miterleben. Also sind hier nun meine Highlights der Tage Donnerstag und Freitag der Star Wars Celebration 2017 Orlando! Die Convention begann am Donnerstag um 17 Uhr deutscher Zeit mit einer viel zu verspäteten Auftaktveranstaltung. Dennoch war sie für mich eins der Highlights der Celebration, da nicht nur "neue" Stars wie Daisy Ridley oder John Boyega anwesend waren, sondern auch alte Bekannte anzutreffen waren. Gleich am Anfang war Kathleen Kennedy für eine riesige Überraschung verantwortlich, indem sie George Lucas perönlich ankündigte. Dieses Glück konnten die meisten Fans gar nicht fassen. Im Laufe der Eröffnung trafen dann immer mehr bekannte Gesichter ein und nach Hayden Christensen und Ian McDiarmid saßen dann am Ende Mark Hamill, George Lucas, Host Warwick Davis, Harrison FOrd, Anthony Daniels, Billy D. Williams und Peter Mayhew auf der Bühne. Diese zeigten uns einen wahnsinnig gelungenen Tribut an Carrie Fisher, welcher unserer Weltraumprinzessin würdig war. Dave Filoni berichtete uns später von seinen Animationen und wie er die einzelnen Charaktere gestaltete. Dabei ließ er es sich natürlich nicht nehmen den einen oder anderen Spoiler für die kommenden Rebels Staffeln zu liefern. Mein persönliches Highlight nach der Auftakt-Veranstaltung, welche am ersten Tag übrigens nicht mehr getoppt wurde, war das Interview mit Ian McDiarmid. Dieser erzählte uns so wahnsinnig coole Details über seine Rolle, Darth Sidious aka Senator/Kanzler/Imperator Palpatine, sodass ich tatsächlich nur mit offenem Mund dasitzen konnte, um diesen unglaublich guten Schauspieler zu bewundern. Bevor uns Ray Park dann wieder live auf der Bühne zu Darth Maul wurde (ungeschminkt^^), hatte Ashley Eckstein noch ein Ass im Ärmel! Sie hatte im Rahmen von „Force for Change“ einige Fitnessübungen für Kinder vorbereitet. Es gibt nämlich ein Armband für Kinder, mit dem sie, wenn sie Sport treiben, Geld spenden können. Je mehr Sport die Kinder machen desto mehr Geld wird von „Force for Change“ gespendet. Die führte hierbei auf der Bühne mit einigen Kindern Figuren wie „Kylo-High-Low“ oder auch „Kick-Fisto“ vor. Ray Park spielte dann spät in der Nacht live auf der großen Celebration Bühne das Ende der Kampfszene im Palast von Theed mit Warwick Davis und einem Star Wars Fan nach. An Tag 2 der Star Wars Celebration ging es natürlich nur um ein Thema...“Star Wars: The Last Jedi“! Oder auf Deutsch: „Star Wars: Die letzten Jedi“ Bereits um 17 Uhr startete das Panel für die kommende Star Wars Episode, welche unter der Regie von Rian Johnson entsteht. Hierbei wurden zunächst einige eindrucksvolle Bilder von Rey, Poe und dem Set gezeigt, welche jedoch nicht zu viel verrieten. Dann hieß es, dass es einen Neuzugang im Cast gebe...und damit hatte man Recht^^ Kelly Marie Tan ist er eben genannte Neuzugang! Sie spielt eine Widerstandskämpferin mit dem Namen Rose, welche Finn wohl bei einem großen Abenteuer unterstützen soll. Auf dem ersten Foto sieht die Asiatin auf jeden Fall wirklich passend aus und wird sicherlich eine wichtige Rolle in der Star Wars Galaxie erhalten. Dann dachten wir schon alle, dass es das gewesen wäre und wir keinen Trailer bekämen...doch dann stand Kathleen auf und begann zu lächeln...“Rian, zeig uns doch mal, was du uns heute mitgebracht hast!“, meinte sie und alle Fans explodierten vor Freude. Diese Freude war jedoch schnell zu Nichte als Rian voller Stolz ein Teaser Poster anmoderierte... Als es jedoch das Poster gezeigt wurde steigerte sich die Stimmung. Jeder Fan auf der Star Wars Celebration bekam anscheinend noch ein Poster geschenkt. Dann wurden die Anwesenden jedoch ungeduldig...Sie wollten einen Trailer...und natürlich gab es einen! Daisy Ridley, John Boyega und Kelly Marie Tan sahen den Trailer ebenfalls zum ersten Mal und er war meiner Meinung nach unglaublich cool! Wir sahen viele epische Bilder und am Ende sagte Luke einige mysteriöse Worte, welche uns alle zum Nachdenken brachten. Ich halte das The Last Jedi Panel für das coolste Ereignis der ganzen Celebration, da wir endlich unseren lang erhofften Trailer zu sehen bekamen. Ebenfalls ein Highlight des Tages war der „Willrow Hood Run“, wobei man sämtliche Cosplayer zu einem Lauf motivierte, die sich als der legendäre Icecream-Maker-Mann verkleidet hatten. Und dann kam der Moment, wofür ich extra wach geblieben bin... Mark Hamills Tribut an Carrie Fisher... Ich habe ehrlich gesagt etwas anderes erwartet...ich dachte, dass dieses Panel sehr emotional und traurig wird. War es aber nicht! Es war emotional! Keine Frage! Aber niemand war wirklich traurig...alle waren sehr glücklich Carrie gekannt zu haben und erzählten uns wundervolle Geschichten über diese unglaublich witzige, charismatische, freundliche, kluge und auch geliebte Person, welche letztes Jahr leider von uns gehen musste. Carrie war ein wundervoller Mensch, doch sie hätte nicht gewollt, dass wir in Leid versinken...stattdessen lachten wir über die Erzählungen von Mark. Ich werde Carrie immer in Erinnerung haben! Als meine Weltraumprinzessin! „It is very difficult to talk about Carrie in Simple Past!“ So hat es Mark gesagt…und so werde ich an Carrie denken! Damit befreie ich euch von meinem kurzen emotionalen Tiefpunkt und übergebe mich (Jap das ist gewollt falsch) an meinen Jul, der euch nun von den anderen zwei Tagen berichtet. Kategorie:Einzel-Blog